Pretending to Tell Untruths
by BloodScorpion
Summary: Harry secluded himself the year before and is now entirely missing. This year two new students show up this year and havoc ensues as James takes over the first years in order to unite the houses. HHr


Chapter One – Party Like it's 1999

Organized chaos would be the only way to describe Platform 9 ¾ located in King's Cross Station. Five minutes before the train promptly left at eleven o'clock and many children were running around saying good bye to parents and hello to friends before boarding the Hogwarts Express. Children waved out the windows to their families as the Hogwarts Express left the station and went north towards its destination, Hogwarts.

Ten minutes into the train ride with most students settled into compartments and some first years huddled together in groups for comfort and protection, a voice sounded through all the train compartments.

"All first year students please report to the last train car. Thank you." A strange and unknown masculine voice.

Some first years looked at each other in confusion, but knew better than to disobey orders so they followed them and proceeded to the last train car. Older students also wondered what was going on, nothing like this had ever happened before on the train ride to Hogwarts. Several seventh years also went towards the last train car in order to find out what was happening.

The first years had no problem entering the last train car and what they saw amazed them. Inside the last car was a nicely decorated room of neutral colors, not signifying any specific house of Hogwarts. Several couches and chairs lined the renovated car that was missing the compartments while tables lined a wall covered in snacks and drinks.

The other years that were interested in the goings on of the last car encountered resistance. Encountered resistance in the form of a tall man in wizarding robes and standing ominously in front of the doorway leading to the other car. Several students started pulling out their wands in order to incapacitate the guard when he went through the door, promptly closed it, and locked it with wards and locking charms.

"First years, couches, chairs, and esteemed tables, lend me your wands." The same strange and unknown masculine voice rang out through the car and the mingling that had gone on between the students, with several severed off from the rest, had stopped. The man glanced at this group and sighed, loudly. Light banging could be heard on the door leading into the car.

"No, no, no. What are you doing? You're supposed to all be becoming friends, not forming little groups and rivalries." The children looked at one another and then at the four students standing away from the gathering. The four slowly made their way towards the gathering before becoming integrated with all the others.

"Wonderful. All first years are here I presume? Good. Hogwarts is starting a new program this year that is mandatory for all first years. You get to be the guinea pigs. Don't worry, it shouldn't be that unpleasant. I will be leading this program, I am James. For all of you who don't know me, I'm American and will be starting my first year at Hogwarts as a seventh year. Any questions?" James peered around the car. A little girl with blonde hair raised her hand.

"Yes…?"

"Jessica, sir…er…James." James smiled kindly at her. Perfect so far. "What is the program?"

"Good question. It is simply a unification of all the houses. You will rely all on each other for when you're sad and need a shoulder to cry or when you need help with homework. You will still be sorted into different houses, but those will only be for sleeping and doing homework in.

"You _will_ disregard the house rivalries and you _will _all be equal between each other no matter your blood type. No more of this foolish pure bloods and better than muggle-borns. It is foolishness and rubbish. Besides, with me here, you'll have a whole bunch of fun. Any more questions? No? Good. On with the party and the mingling. Get to know each other, make friends, just not snogging and shagging in the corners." This elicited a round of 'ewws' and giggles. Perfect.

Several hours later and only minutes from the Hogsmeade station, the first years were relaxed with each other and new each others names. No hostilities whatsoever. The snack and drink supply had dwindled and the soft music in the background was about to start over from the beginning.

'That might change though when their sorted,' thought James as he looked at all their happy faces. 'I guess I'll just have to break the ice.'

The train slowed and the students disembarked, first years coming off last. The older students looked to the first years with odd expressions before they found the man behind them, then they scowled at him. James wasn't even fazed by these scowls and glares and just kept directing the young students towards the half giant named Hagrid.


End file.
